Our New Friends
by Yukishiro Tomoe-chan
Summary: Daisuke and the others meet new friends from another country! All CHARACTERS MAJOR OOCNESS! Also, Dark and Krad are their own person! In this story Dark isn't the phantom theif! Dark and Krad still get their wings!
1. Movies and Clothes

DNAngel... MAJOR OOC NESS FOR ALL CHARACTERS!

Whole story COMPLETELY MADE UP

Dark is his own person and so is Krad! (Krad and Dark will be brothers with a sister!)

And sorry, T-chan will not be joining me here! SORRY!

* * *

I don't own DNAngel or its characters, but I do own the characters: Twilight, Adam, Steven, and Krissi : I also own the story line! 

**New friends!**

**:The movie and clothes:**

* * *

One day we meet Dark, Krad, Twilight, Daisuke, and Satoshi. "Hey! I know! Let's go see if Riku and Risa want to hagout with us!" exclaimed Twilight. "Yeah!" agreed Daisuke. Krad and Dark laughed while Satoshi just looked around. "Twi, that was the most random thing you've said all day!" laughed Dark. Twilight looked at her brother and smiled. She laughed "So? I'm a random person!" At that point everyone is laughing, even Satoshi. Krad wrapped one arm around Twilight's neck putting her into a headlock. "Twi, you are the silliest person known to man." Krad said laughing, then he gave Twi a noogie. 

"Hey! Stop that! Your gonna mess up my hair Krad!" Twi exclaimed. Krad laughed and let his sister go. "You're as bad as Risa, Twi!" he managed to say between breathing and laughing. "You two are acting like little kids!" said Daisuke. "Yeah, but thats the truth Daisuke. They _are_ little kids." inquired Dark, causing him to get scowls from his siblings. "You just as much like us Dark." Twilight said defensivly. "Stop messing around and get a move on if we're gonna get Riku and Risa in time for the movie." said Satoshi and they all took off running towards the twins' house.

* * *

They finally managed to get there, and we arguing on who would ring the door bell. They hadn't come to an agreement when Satoshi rang the bell. "Hey! Satoshi!" said Twilight, "What? You four were arguing so I rang it." replied Satoshi. "Whatever..." said Twi as the door started to open. "Hello? Oh, Hey guys!" said Risa as she looked them all over.

"Risa!" yelled Twilight as she jumped on her friend and gave her a hug. "Nice to see you to Twi." said Risa trying to keep her balance, She continued "You can let go of me now... I'm about to fall over." Twi climbed off her friend, "Sorry... Its just been so long since I saw you!" Twi exclaimed. "Uh, Twi... You saw her yesterday..." said Daisuke. Twi just blew that sentance off and rolled her eyes.

"So, Risa, would you and your sister like to go to the movies today?" asked Krad. "Sure! I'll go get her then I'll tell mom and dad." she replied inviting them in. "Be right back." she said with a smile and ran upstairs to find her sister. Soon enough two sets of footsteps could be heard screeching down the stairs. Riku came busting in the den and jumped on Daisuke and exclaimed "HI!" Everyone laughed at the sight and each said hi to Riku.

Risa had gone in the opposite direction to find her parents. "Mom! Dad! Me and Riku are going to the movies with Twilight, Dark, Krad, Satoshi, and Daisuke!" she called into the basement where her mom was helping her dad move some junk out of there. "Alright! Be careful!" came the reply. She ran back to the den and told them all they could go and they were all soon off to the movie theater.

* * *

Once they got to the theater, they were all deciding on a movie. "How about... that one!" called Twi as they stood looking at the movie choices. Everyone nodded their approval and were soon in their seats with their popcorn and candy, waiting for the movie to start.

* * *

After the movie was over they all went to the mall. After about 3 hours there they decided it was time for them all to head home. The guys ended up saddled with many bags and a few boxes of merchandise that the girls had bought. They had no clue what the girls bought, they just knew the stuff was all clothing. They reached Riku and Risa's home and were invited in. The girls had started to have fits of giggling which caused the guys to think _'oh no...'_

They all walked into the den and set the bags and boxes on one of the couches. "Alright! So, time to show them what we got!" called Twilight. Riku and Risa just laughed. They guys looked at them and were like what the? Riku walked over to a bag and pulled out a pair of black kaki pants, a black fancy belt, a black tie, and a white blouse like shirt. She handed them to Daisuke and pushed him towards the restroom. "Try it on Daisuke!" she said. Then Risa took two of the boxes, a shirt and a tie and handed them to Dark. "Go try it on." Risa said. Dark looked at the items then walked into the restroom with Daisuke to change. Twilight pulled out an almost maching outfit to Daisuke's clothes, only they were white with a black shirt. Twilight handed them to Krad. "Here, we all chose this for you." she laughed. Krad walked into the restroom also to change, leaving Satoshi with the three girls. There was only two boxes and a shirt with a tie left, andfour big peices of clothes that were covered by black plastic. Twilight picked them up and handed them to Satoshi. "For you Satoshi." she said. Satoshi looked from the items to Twilight and sighed. He stood and joined his fellow males in the restroom. Soon they all walked out.

"Oh wow! I knew you guy would look good in those!" exclaimed the three girls. Dark and Satoshi were like opposites. Dark had a black tux, and Satoshi had a white one. Krad and Daisuke were opposites as well. Daisuke had black pants, black belt, white shirt and a black tie. Krad had the same type of clothes only white pants, white belt, black shirt, and white tie.

* * *

"Why did you get us those?" asked the four guys after they had changed out of the clothes. "Because. Our parents," Riku pointed to herself and Risa, "Are having a dinner party after our family reunion. You guys are invited to the family reunion and the dinner party." she finished. "And you need to look your best!" Risa added. "So what will you three be wearing?" asked Daisuke. "Those." they said and pointed to the four long plastic wrapped items. "Can't we see them?" asked Dark. "No. You'll get to see those tomorrow. Be here around 8:00 am." said Risa. "Okay." the four guys said in unison. "I'll be staying the night here. Mom and Dad already know." said Twilight to her brothers. They nodded. "Well, you all should be getting home, good night!" the three girls said and pushed the guys out the door. "Don't forget! 8:00 am sharp! Don't be late!" they said and shut the door. The guys all said good bye to eachother and headed to their own homes.

* * *

PLEASE R&R! How was it? Next is the Harada family Reunion and dinner party! Thank you! 


	2. Reunion, Dinner, and New friends

**Disclaimer: I OWN TWILIGHT, and Adam, Steven, and Krissi, I own them too! As well as Kikki! I also own the story line! I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FROM DNANGEL!**

**New Friends!**

**:The Reunion and the dinner party:**

"Don't forget! 8:00 am sharp! Don't be late!" they said and shut the door. The guys all said good bye to eachother and headed to their own homes.

* * *

Eight am arrived rather quickly. **ding dong** rang the door bell. "I'll get it!" yelled Twilight up the stairs to Risa, and Riku. Twilight walked over to the door and opened it up. "Oh, Hey! Your just in time. Come on guys." she said and led her brothers, Daisuke, and Satoshi. They walked in wearing their new outfits. The guys took a look at Twilight and thier mouths dropped. "Whoa... Twi... You look really good..." mentioned all the guys rather breathlessly. "Ya think?" asked Twilight innocently, spinning. She was wearing a light purple poncho that covered the whole dress, over a darker purple gown that the hem ended slightly between the middle of her shin and her knee, her shoes were a purple color slightly lighter than the dress but not as light as the poncho. The sound of heels clicking on the stairs reached their ears and they all turned to see three young women. Two of which were Riku and Risa. Riku's dress was floor lenght and flowing. It was a light blue with a baby blue poncho in the same style as Twilight's dress, of course, only difference is the color and lenghth. Risa was wearing the same dress exactly the same as Riku's, only hers was the color of silver. "..." was all they got from Daisuke and Dark. Krad smiled and said "You've rendered my brother and friend speechless my dear maidens." with a bow. That caused Riku and Risa to giggle. "Wow... you look great!" said Daisuke after he found his voice. All Dark could do was nod furiously in agreement. Twilight clamped onto Satoshi's arm. Riku took Daisuke's and Risa on Dark's.

Krad stood back from the others and looked around as if suddenly intrested in the walls and arcitecture of the building. The new girl, her name still unknown, continued to stand on the bottom step of the stairs, also taking a sudden intrest in the walls around her. "Oh yeah! Hey, everyone, meet Kikki Yakou. She's a friend of mine from Yokohama." piped up Risa. "Hello." was all Kikki said. "Hello." corused all the guys. "Kikki will be with Krad." said Riku dissmisivly. "Whatever." said Krad as Kikki took hold of his arm smiling.

* * *

About an hour later, the whole mansion was full with chatter from the entire Harada family. Riku and Risa having gone around and introduced their friends to each family member. It didn't take too terribably long for that, because each family member was greeted by Riku, Risa, and their friends.

* * *

Later that night it hit about 7 pm. "Dinner. Is. Se'ved." chimed the butler.Everyone filed into the dinning room, and took their respective seats. One table for the adults and one for the children 15 and under. The dinning room filled with the chatter again. In one section of the children's table sat Riku and the others. At the corner sat One of Riku and Risa's cousins. Next to him was Riku, who was next to Daisuke, who was next to Dark, who was next to Risa, who was next to Twilight, who was next to Satoshi, who was next to Krad, who was next to Kikki. After them was a bunch of the Harada family children. Across sat three people who did not look japanese. "So who are they?" asked Riku, using english because the entire family liked english better than japanese so they could talk with the family that had been born in america and never taught Japanese. "I'm Adam. These are my friends Steven and Kristaja. We call her Krissi." piped up a boy with brown-ish gold hair in a bowl like hair cut. "Oh. Alright! I'm Twilight, Twilight Mousy!" piped Twilight, "But you can call me Twi. Thats what everyone calls me." she finished. "Yeah, she's my sister. I'm Dark Mousy." said the boy with purple hair sitting beside Twilight. "These are Riku, and Risa Harada, Daisuke Niwa, Satoshi Hitowawa, Krad Mousy, and Kikki Yakou. Krad is our other brother." he finished after he had pointed to each person when he had said their name.

* * *

After the dinner, everyone had left except the three new friends the others had made. "Sweeties, these three will be staying with us. They are exchange students." said Mrs. Harada. "Yes Mother!" said Riku and Risa stimutaniously.

* * *

Well, how'd you like it? This is chappy 2... Sorry for the wait! I've been experiencing MAJOR writer's block. Well, R&R and tell me what ya think! The three characters Steven, Adam, and Krissi are three of my friends... I know them personally! So... They don't belong to me... They belong to my friends... OKAY! R&R and I'll TRY to get over the writer's block! Next Chappy: First Day of School They all going into 9th grade. Every character is between the ages 14-16>


	3. School Introductions

Alrighty! Chappy 3 Now!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DNANGEL! I own Twilight, and the story line! My friends whom these characters are based from own: Adam, Steven, Kristaja (Krissi).

Here are story pairings: RikuDaisu, RisaDark,SatoTwi,KikkiKrad, KrissiStev, and later KatAdam! Kat is short for Kathrine... She is based off of Myself, only I'm using my moms name! So there!

Hope you like! R&R please! Thanks!

* * *

**Our New Friends**

**:School Introductions:**

After the dinner, everyone had left except the three new friends the others had made. "Sweeties, these three will be staying with us. They are exchange students." said Mrs. Harada. "Yes Mother!" said Riku and Risa stimutaniously.

* * *

The next morning, the dorr bell rang about 6:50. "I'll get it!" screamed Risa as she ran to get the door. She opened it and in came Twilight and the others. "Good morning! We'll be read in 2 minutes." she said and shut the door running back up the stairs. Sure enough, two minutes later, Riku, Risa, Kikki, Steven, Krissi, and Adam all came down the stairs in their respective school uniforms. For the guys, their uniforms were made up of blue slacks, with a white belt, a white long sleeved button up shirt with a chest poket, the collar lined in blue with a blue under shirt. (if you have DNAngel manga novels... look at their uniforms!) The girls' uniforms were made up of a blue school girl skirt ending between the knee and the ankle, with a long sleeved blue blouse almost matching the boys' shirts only without the chest pocket, with a white collar lined in blue. 

"Are you ready for the first day?" asked Twilight almost bouncing. "Yeah! You bet!" bounced Riku and Risa. "Okay, okay. Calm down girls." said Dark sarcasticly, followed by Risa jumping on him. "C'mon! If we don't get a move on we'll be late." piped up Daisuke also being tackled only by Riku. Twilight of course had already tackled Satoshi so she didn't need to now. "Yes! Lets go! C'mon Adam, steven and Krissi. You guys get to walk with us to your new school!" bounced Twilight as she grabed both Steven and Adam's hands and rushed out the door. The others followed her, Krad grabbing his hyper sister, saying "Don't drag them... They can walk." Krissi of course huffed and grabbed Steven away from Twilight. (Haha! I can actually see my friend Krissi do that...)

They finally arrived at their high school. "WOW!" said Riku, Risa and Twilight all in unison. "Hey! Daisuke!" came a yell. Soon after, Daisuke was tackled with him say "Takeshi! Get off!" Takeshi climbed off of Daisuke and looked at the three new people. "Who are they?" he asked. "Ta-kun! This is Adam, Steven, and Kristaja, but we can call her Krissi." bounced Twilight. "I told you! Don't call me Ta-kun!" protested Takeshi but all Twilight did was whine "Why? I like to call you Ta-kun! Why can't I call you Ta-kun?" When finally Takeshi gave in and let her call him Ta-kun, since he was used to it by now. Twilight perked and smiled. "C'mon guys! We need to get to class!" said Takeshi as he ran off. The others ran after him followed by Adam, Steven, and Krissi.

* * *

They reached the class room and looked around. "Wow. Hey! This is great! We're all in the same class this year." laughed Riku. The others nodded or mumbled in agreement. The first bell rang and the teacher walked in. Everyone in there seats. The back row was filled by Riku and others. Their order went like so starting from the Right hand corner when facing the back. Krissi, Steven, Adam, empty chair, Twilight, Satoshi, Dark, Risa, Riku, Daisuke, Takeshi, Krad, and Kikki. The teacher looked around at the large class and spoke,"Well, this is one big class this year. And we have four new students. Would..." she paused and looked at her roster then continued, "Adam Colquitt, Steven Hughes, Kristaja King, and Kathrine Davidson please come to the front?" she set down the roster. Steven, Adam, and Krissi all stood up and walked to the front. "And, where's Kathrine?" said the teacher looking around.

Just then a girl with short blonde hair came in and streaked to a stop. "Oh, Sorry! First I got lost on my way here then I got lost looking for my class. I'm really sorry." said the young girl. "Are you, Kathrine Davidson?" asked the teacher. "Yes." said Kathrine. "Alright, now, please introduce yourselves to the class. Let's start with Kathrine." said the teacher as she sat down at her desk. "Um, okay. I'm Kathrine Davidson, but you guys can call me Kat, or Katy. I'm from america and I'm glad to be here." said Kat with a bright smile. "I'm Steven. Just call me Steven. I am also from America." said Steven. "I'm Kristaja. Call me Krissi. I'm from America. I lived in the same town as Steven and Adam." said Krissi. "And I'm Adam. I go by Adam. I'm from the same area as Krissi and Steven." said Adam and they all took their seats. Kat looked around and saw that the only other empty seat was in the back between Adam and a young girl. So she took that seat. The teacher rose from her seat as did all the students. "Good morning class. I am Katana Shintaru, and I will be your sensei.(1)" she finished and looked at the class as the entire class said in unision "Good morning Shintaru Sensei." then they all took their respective seats.

* * *

"Alright. One by one, row by row, we will all introduce ourselves. Alright! Lets start." bounced the teacher. A boy at the front stood and recited his name, then it went down the row and this continued until it came to the back. "We'll skip our american friends since they introduced themselves earlier." said Shintaru Sensei. A young girl about the age of 15 stood up. She had light purple colored hair. She smiled widely and bounced "Hi! I'm Twilight Mousy! Ya'll can call me Twi!" She took her seat and a boy with glasses and light blue hair stood. All the girls in the class except for Riku, Risa, Kat, Krissi, and Twilight all swooned at the sight of him. "Ahem. I'm Satoshi Hiwatari." He took his seat and then stood a boy with dark purple hair. "I'm Dark Mousy." he said, with another wave of swooning by most of the girls in class. Then stood a girl with shoulder length brown hair, and said "I'm Risa Harada." then took her seat. Another girl who looked exactly like Risa only with shorter hair stood, "I'm Riku Harada. Risa is my twin sister." and then took her seat. Next stood a boy with wild red hair and said "I'm Daisuke Niwa." and sat back down. The boy beside him jumped up and yelled, "I'm Takeshi Saehara, and I'm gonna be the number one reporter in Japan!" He struck a pose and sat back down after getting several glares from other students. Next stood a boy with golden hair. Another swoon wave from the girls. "I'm Krad Mousy. Ferternal twin to Dark. We're twins even though we look pretty much nothing alike." he sat back down right after he finished and then a young girl about the age of 15 stood. She had blonde hair with a brown tint to it. She smiled and said, "I'm Kikki Notari." and sat back down.

"Okay! Now that we have introduced ourselves. Today we'll take it easy, so you guys can get to know eachother and me as well." said Shintaru Sensei with a smile. "So, free period until after lunch." she said and sat down at her desk. "Just no going into the halls." sha finished and started organizing her desk.

* * *

After school everyone walked to Krad, Dark, and Twilight's place. Only they were joined by Kathrine, and Takeshi. When they got there they all went inside and sat down in the living area. "Well, this is cool. We don't have any homework." smiled Takeshi. "Yeah." agreed everyone there.

* * *

(End Chapter)

OKAY! SENSEI means Teacher! So there!

Next chapter will be placed in winter break! Next chappy: Winter Time in the Americas!

Everyone gets to visit the americas! Including Takeshi! Oh wow! So much fun! Now if only I won't get the Hell sent Writer's block! -


	4. American Arrival

Okay. Chappy four, sorry for the wait.**

* * *

**

**Our New friends!**

**:Arrival in America:**

* * *

Twilight was the first one off the plane. She ran off and was looking around. Steven, Krissi, and Adam all came off followed by the others. "WOW! This place is SO cool!" Twilight exclaimed. "The flight attendant shouldn't have given her caffine" said Dark, sighing. "Hey! Look! Its our families!" said Steven pointing at a group of adults. They all jolted and were soon in front of their parents.

"Okay... So, whose all your friends?" asked one man. "Oh yeah! These are..." started Katy, but the others interrupted. "I'm Twilight Mousy!" exclaimed Twilight hopping up and down beside her brothers. "I'm Dark Mousy, and this is Krad Mousy. We're Twilight's brothers." said Dark. "I'm Satoshi Hiwatari" said a blue haired boy which he ended up with the hyper Twilight hanging off of him. "I'm Daisuke Niwa." said a red head. "I'm Riku Harada, and this is my twin sister Risa Harada." said a girl beside Daisuke, pointing to the girl beside Dark. "I'm Takeshi Saehara! Japan's number one reporter!" exclaimed a black haired boy with a camera. "Yeah right Takeshi! You're still in school." laughed Daisuke. "I'm Kikki Yakou" said the girl beside Krad. "Okay. Let's all pile into the van." said a woman about the age of 70. "Yes Ma'am." chimed the group.

Later that day, they had finally reached Katy's house. "So. Who is staying where?" Katy asked. "I'll stay with you Katy." said Riku, Risa agreeing with her. "I'll stay with Krissi" said Twilight, Kikki also staying there. "Dark and I'll stay at Adam's." said Daisuke. "Alright, that leaves, Takeshi, Satoshi, and me to stay with Steven." said Krad. Everyone nodded, agreed they'd all meet in the bowling alley, and went their seperate ways to drop off their things. They spent the rest of the day playing bowling, and then walking next door to the theater and watching a movie. Then they all split up again and spent the night.

* * *

The next day, they all went to a party like get together. Twilight and everyone joining their American friends. They all got to meet the otehr American kids that Adam, Steven, Krissi, and Katy knew. They all had fun.

* * *

**End Note:** OKAY! So, how'd you like this chapter? R&R and I'll be seeing ya!


End file.
